In modern life, a bake oven is a helpful and inevitable domestic electrical apparatus for cooking foods. The bake oven can be conveniently used to bake breads, cookies, chickens, meats, etc.
In a conventional bake oven, multiple electrical heating tubes are generally installed in an upper side or a lower side of the interior space of the bake oven. After powered on, the heating tubes generate heat to heat and bake the food placed in the bake oven with a large area. In the baking process, it often takes place that the large-area food cannot be uniformly heated. The bake oven defines a closed space and is generally equipped with a fan for transferring heat by forced convection. In case of a bake oven without any fan, the left and right sides of the interior space of the bake oven and the edges of the door of the bake oven will become the blind corners of the bake oven with weaker heating intensity. As a result, the large-area food can be hardly fully uniformly heated to affect the appearance and taste of the food or even threaten food safety.
For uniformly baking the large-area food at a uniform heating intensity, a user needs to irregularly open the door of the bake oven to turn over the food. Each time the user opens the door of the bake oven, the heat intensity in the bake oven is decreased and the temperature in the bake oven will rise only after the door of the bake oven is re-closed. This leads to waste of energy. Moreover, when a user turns over the food in the bake oven with one hand, the user's hand is likely to incautiously get burnt. Therefore, the baking process is complicated and time-consuming. Furthermore, it is quite inconvenient and unsafe to use the conventional bake oven. According to the aforesaid, the conventional bake oven has the following shortcomings:    1. The conventional bake oven cannot provide a uniform heating intensity to bake the food at a uniform temperature.    2. It is time-consuming to use the conventional bake oven to bake the food.    3. It is inconvenient to use the conventional bake oven to bake the food.    4. The conventional bake oven cannot uniformly heat the food.